


Are You Serious?

by esnyreddie



Series: Reddie Shorts [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Cuddling, Cuties, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gifts, Head Kisses, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love, Lovers, M/M, Necklaces, No Angst In This House, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Senior year, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The L Word - Freeform, ditching class, losers - Freeform, neck kisses, pure fluff, r+e, richie says i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnyreddie/pseuds/esnyreddie
Summary: Richie and Eddie ditch school and go back to Richie's so they can have a nice day alone together with no interruptions.orRichie drops the L word for the first time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Are You Serious?

“Come with me,” Richie whispered to his boyfriend while they walked to lunch. He was leading the boy in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be going.

Eddie looked confused and slightly worried about what the tall boy had planned. “Where are we going, Rich?” They approached the door that led to the student parking lot and Richie pulled out his keys. “We aren’t ditching are we? We both have a test next block, Richie, we can’t miss that!”

Richie looked back at the shorter boy and laughed to himself. “Stop worrying so damn much, Eds. Mrs. F always allows make ups. She won’t let us miss the test.” They continued walking to Richie’s car as he pressed the unlock button on the key, opening the door.

Eddie slowly got into the passenger seat, still feeling a little unsure about the whole situation. His boyfriend seemed to notice how he was feeling because he places a reassuring hand on Eddie’s thigh and lightly rubbed up and down. When Eddie looked up from his lap Richie’s face was stretched into a wide grin and the freckled boy couldn’t help but smile back. “Eddie, baby, I promise there is nothing to worry about. I wouldn’t put you in any situation that could potentially make you fail a class or test. You know that.” He paused and brought his hand up to Eddie’s face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. “I just want to spend some time with you. I hate that we can’t really hold hands or kiss or even hug without people making comments in public or at school. And your mom loves to keep you held hostage on the weekends so I can’t even see you much then, if I don’t sneak in.” He paused again, thinking. “The only times we really get to be alone together is when we’re at mine and all the losers leave before you or I have to drive you home from somewhere. I miss my little Eddie Spaghetti.” 

Eddie’s cheeks flared into a bright shade of pink at Richie’s words. He was never this soft but Eddie wasn’t going to complain. He couldn’t help the smile making its way onto his face as he grabbed Richie’s hand off of his cheek and held it in his lap. He laced their fingers together gently and brought them up to his mouth, kissing the back of Richie’s hand and letting go so they could finally get to where they were supposed to be going. 

“Where are we even going, Richie?” Eddie asked, finally feeling more relaxed.

“My parents aren’t home this week so I thought we could just go back to mine or something. I have some new comics and movies picked out for us. I also bought ingredients last night to bake a cake if you want to do that.” He has a hopeful smile and his brows were raised slightly.

The boy in the passenger seat nodded happily. “We better get going then so we can do all of that.” He smiled and and wondered how he had been so lucky to have a boyfriend who always wanted to be around him and do fun things together.

The drive to Richie’s house wasn’t long as he only lived about three minutes away. When they pulled into the driveway, they rushed out of the car and into the front door, Richie unlocking it as quickly as possible so they could get their afternoon started.

They were barely a foot into the door and Eddie was just taking his shoes off when Richie snuck his arm around Eddie’s waist, turning him around and pulling him in for the sweetest kiss Eddie thought he’d ever experienced. When their lips met, he was immediately met with the taste of coconut flavored chapstick that he had come to love so much. He smiled into the kiss and giggled when they finally pulled away.

“What was that for?” He giggled and pecked Richie’s lips again. 

Richie looked at him with a mock confused expression. “What? I can’t kiss my boyfriend after having almost no contact for three days? You know spaghetti is my favorite, how am I supposed to go without a taste?”

Eddie just rolled his eyes in response, a fond expression still poking through. “You’ll have to wait even longer if you say things like that. You’re so weird.” He blocked his lips with the back of his hand when Richie tried to kiss him again. 

“That stings, Eds.” Richie placed a hand on his heart, mimicking heartbreak.

“I’ve learned to take the nicknames, but that was just bad. Even for you.” 

Richie laughed and reached up to pinch Eddie’s cheeks. “You love my nicknames! They suit you so well, my spaghetti man. They're almost as cute as you, baby!” He gave Eddie a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek and nibbled lightly at his jaw before pulling away and running to the kitchen. He yelled behind him to Eddie, “Stay there!”

Eddie said nothing, but rolled his eyes while trying to figure out what exactly Richie had planned. Then he realized he shouldn’t ask any questions and just let him get it out of his system.  
After about two minutes, Richie came hurrying back to where he left Eddie in the foyer. In his hand was a small wrapped box with a red bow on top. Eddie’s eyes widened and he said, “What the hell is that, Tozier?” A smile slowly made its way onto the freckled face of the smaller boy along with a blush.

“Before you yell at me for buying you too many things, because I know it’s coming, it’s really not much. I just saw it when I was out shopping with Bev last week and it made me think of you.” He walked closer to Eddie and grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch so they could sit together while he opened his present. 

Richie looked confident, already knowing Eddie is going to love the surprise. Eddie looked up from the box and Richie gave him a “hurry up and open it already” type of look. The freckled boy giggled and pulled the end of the ribbon to untie it and undid the wrapping paper, careful to keep it all in one piece. He was now presented with a small white box. He took the lid off the top and inside was a necklace with an ‘R’ charm hanging from the chain.

Eddie’s eyes lit up but he couldn’t help the lugh that escaped when he remembered what Richie had said before he opened it. “An ‘R’ made you think of me?” He picked up the chain and held it up so he could get a better look at the charm, hanging it in front of his face.

His boyfriend huffed out a laugh and said, “Yes… Well, technically the one I bought myself made me think of you, but you get what I mean.” He reached under his shirt and pulled out his own necklace, identical to Eddie’s except for an ‘E’ hanging off of it instead.

Eddie’s doe eyes nearly popped out of his head but they immediately softened the most Richie thought they ever had. His lip was also slightly pouted as he looked back down at his own necklace. “Richie…” he trailed off, thinking of what to say. He was almost speechless. “I love it so much! This is so incredibly sweet of you, I-” He was cut off.

A pair of lips attacked his own and Eddie yelped in surprise. He could tell this kiss was supposed to mean something along the lines of, “I’d do anything for you.” Eddie licked over Richie's bottom lip and lightly pulled on it with his teeth and pulled away, leaving Richie slightly out of breath at the gesture.

They both just stared into each other’s eyes for a minute in a silence that was soon to be broken. Richie sighed and barely whispered, “I am so in love with you, Eddie.” It could barely be heard, but Eddie did and both of their eyed widened in shock that Richie had just dropped that word. Now Eddie’s eyes really looked like they were going to roll out of his head.

Eddie put his gift on the coffee table in front of them and replied, “What? A-are you serious?” Richie nodded slowly and the biggest grin overtook Eddie’s entire face and Richie could have sworn he saw stars at that moment. “I love you, too, Richie.”

The smaller boy then stood up from his spot on the sofa only to straddle Richie’s lap back on the couch. He just sat there taking in every part of his perfect boyfriend. Talking in the array of light freckles littered across his cheeks and nose. His dark and messy curls that always fell into his face. The way his glasses slid down his nose when he looked down at his lap the way he was doing now and when he felt shy.

Eddie slid a finger underneath Richie’s chin and pulled his head up so that they locked eyes. “I love you, Richie,” he said again. He never wanted to stop saying it now.  
Before Richie could even think of anything to say back Eddie wrapped his arms around the tall boy’s neck and pulled him in for yet another kiss. Eddie licked Richie’s lips again and this time they parted, allowing Eddie to explore with his tongue. Richie did the same. 

They kissed until they knew they both needed air and while they caught their breath Eddie pressed his face into Richie’s neck and just hugged him with no sign of letting go. Richie’s arms snaked around his small boyfriend and he slid his hands underneath the shirt covering his back. The skin there was warm and calming got the touch. Richie pressed a long kiss to the top of Eddie’s head and mumbled against his hair, “I love you, Eds.”

Eddie hummed against his neck, loving the way that sounded coming from Richie. He never wanted to hear anything else. “I love you so much, Richie. Have for so long.” He pressed a kiss to the skin just below Richie’s jaw and pulled out of the embrace. “Now. You said you wanted to bake a cake?”  
Richie leaned forward to peck Eddie’s lips once again. He grinned at the boy in front of him. “Let’s do it, baby!” he said excitedly. He gripped underneath Eddie’s thighs and carried himself and the smaller one into the kitchen.


End file.
